Midnight secrets
by Kitty-Lou-who
Summary: What if AU. What if Rogue and Remy were married before evolution. In a world of arrange marriages what will happen in the LeBeau mansion.
1. To live and loose

Chapter One

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. My life was over. I was fourteen and my life was over.

Not that I was trying to be melodramatic but it was. Shooting me would be a much kinder end than what fate awaited me. Fourteen and very soon I would be married to a man I hardly knew named Remy LeBeau.

Most didn't meet their matches until they were twenty or older simply living a normal life until they would throw together with a stranger for a life partner.

But ever since my dad had walked out on my mother and me, my mother had been working at any job she could find. Waitress, cleaning, anything she could do to pull in an extra bit of cash, but then she began to get tired more easily, couldn't pull herself out of bed in the mornings to get to work and she was wasting away.

So to keep me from slipping into the system of child care, my mother had called up my fiancé's father and had arranged for the two of us to get married a little earlier than most people. He agreed.

I gripped my pillow and buried my face in it as hot tears welled in my eyes and trickled down my face. I didn't want to leave Caldecott county and Momma for New Orleans and Remy. My heart ached, a stone nestled in my chest heavily.

A light tap on my door heralded my mother's entrance to the room. One my mother had had long perfect curly red hair but lately it had faded to almost a pinkish tinge and framed a too gaunt face. She had once had the southern belle curves that I always hoped that my too thin body would take up someday, but now she was a step above skeletal. "Anna-Marie?" she asked.

I scrubbed away the tears before I looked up at her. In the dim light, she didn't noticed my eyes were red and puffy. She squinted at me. "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost, Momma," I replied quietly. "I'll be down in five minutes."

She nodded and turned away. "You're being very brave, Anna-Marie," she told me.

I don't have a choice, I thought bitterly as I went over to our small bathroom and scrubbed away the last of the tearstains and picked up my two suitcases and head down the hall. For a moment, I stood in our shabby little living room. My life wasn't fancy, but it was a good one.

And now I would be leaving it behind forever. Again tears welled in my eyes, but this time I blinked them away furiously. I wouldn't cry. Not any more.

Taking up both bags in a vice like grip I opened the door and stepped out into the hazy Mississippi day. Down the steps and into the cab that would whisk me away from everything that I had once had, once known.

Defiantly I set my chin and allowed the cabbie to take my bags and put them in the trunk before sliding in next to my mother in the back.

I settled in for a long trip.


	2. I do blues

Chapter Two

The white tulle skirt fell to the ground before dragging along the ground in a long train. The top was simple a tank top set in lace, but the straps were too long and they kept sliding down half way off the shoulders no matter how many times I pushed them back up.

My long auburn hair was swept off my neck and into an elegant upsweep and a veil settled over my hair and cascading down to just past my shoulders. I touched it and Remy's sister in law, swatted away my hand. "Don' touch it, petite."

I let my hand fall back down to my side and let Mercy fuss. "Dere, ya look perfect!"

I looked at myself in the mirror. Mascara, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, lip liner, and other make up products that I'd never even heard of slathered onto my face made me look like something out of a fashion magazine. I barely recognized myself.

Remy was all right. We'd spoken the day before when I had arrived. He'd been the perfect gentleman: taking my bags and helping me get situated in the old mansion.

"Thank ya, Mercy," I told the blond.

She smiled at me brilliantly. "Don' t'ink about it, Petite." She gave me a loose hug about the shoulders. "Good t'have anot'er woman in de house."

I gave her a weak smile and a knock at the door. Mercy called something out in French and continued to adjust my veil. Jean-Luc stuck his head inside the room and smiled at us both. "Perfect," he proclaimed before letting himself fully into the room.

Mercy stepped back. "Time already?" She said before slipping out the door. Jean-Luc held out his arm for me. Numbly, I placed my fingers on his arm and we stepped out into the small room that held half a dozen young women who I'd been introduced to and had then promptly forgotten all their names.

They were all chattering happily but all gradually fell silent when they noticed the bride had entered.

"Oh, Anna-Marie, y'look spectacular," breathed one of them.

Before I could so much as begin to open my mouth to thank her. Someone else dove in, "You're the luckiest girl in the world. I mean you get to marry Remy LeBeau. He has to be the most gorgeous guy in the world." She gave a dreamy sigh and fanned herself with her flowers. The others giggled at her dramatics. Even it broke through my fright and allowed me to break a quick smile. Remy wasn't bad to look at, even I could admit that.

Music swelled through the thick oak door and two ushers opened them and everyone straightened up and began the slow procession down the aisle slowly the organ music slipped into the Wedding march and Jean-Luc tugged gently on my shoulder and the two of us started down the aisle. All leapt to their feet to get a glimpse of the bride.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my head high and swept imperiously down the aisle. Scared stiff, but at least I wouldn't show it. I let go of Jean-Luc's arm and took Remy's arm.

"We re gathered here today to witness the holy union of man and woman in the sacred sacrament that is marriage." The pastor began.

After about fifteen minutes I tuned him out. It may be my wedding, but the ceremony was just for show all you needed was two witnesses, a couple, and someone qualified to write out a marriage certificate.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor announced and I turned to Remy. He leaned over and gently planted a kiss on my lips.

Everyone cheered like it as the final kiss in a romantic movie instead of the brief peck that it was.

Which almost had been disappointed.

Almost.

I came out of the bathroom a puff of steam following my exit. The bedroom was refreshingly cool compared to the sauna of the bathroom. Cleaned of makeup and in pajamas, I almost felt as peace with the whole day.

Remy sat on the window seat, the window open and a stream of cigarette smoke trailed out into the night. I perched myself on the bed drawing my knees up to my chest and gazed at the wall. "Done, Remy."

Remy sighed and turned to face me. "All right, _chere_."

My eyes went to him. He flicked a cigarette butt out the window. And we continued to gaze at one another. Green and white, red and black.

"We're married," Remy commented.

"Yeah."

"Guess we'll have t'make da best of dis," Remy went on, half to me, half thinking.

"Guess we will. It would have happened sooner or later," I told him.


	3. Storm

I totally forgot about a disclaimer. I'm not making any money of course. If I was, do you think I'd be posting stories up on you all my reviewers.

Chapter Three

The first time it happened it was the second night after our marriage. A clap of thunder startled me awake and I found the bed next to me completely empty. The bathroom was dark and Remy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Frankly, I didn't care much where he was. If he was sleeping with someone else, I hoped he was having fun. As long as he wasn't expecting me to put out, I didn't care. I rolled over and tried to ignore the sounds of the storm brewing outside. The thunderstorm raged on for hours. As soon as one storm seemed to fade away another rolled into take it's place.

So I simply lay in bed, eyes closed a pillow pulled over my head to muffle the thunder.

The door swung open with a slight squeak and someone entered the room. I heard someone open dresser drawers. I slit my eyes ever so slightly and moved the pillow a little. A flash of lighting illuminated the room just enough to make out the shape of a person. Two glowing red dots confirmed that it was Remy.

He sighed gustily and rolled into bed and stretched out. He reached over and I snapped my eyes shut and tried to pretend to be asleep. Instead of doing anything to me, he simply snapped the curtain down before settling into bed. A few moments later, his breathing steadied and slowed.

I pulled the pillow off my head and looked at him. How the hell could he sleep during this storm?

I sat up, flicked the curtain up halfway and stared out the window watching the jagged tongues of lightning strike slashed across the sky. The glowing numbers of the digital clock marched on.

Ten minutes, half an hour, an hour, two and forty-five minutes.

"_Chere_," Remy asked groggily, his voice gravely with sleep. "What're y'doing?"

"Watching the storm," I replied. "Thundeh woke meh up."

Remy shook his head. "All right, _chere, _but you'd better get use to it" He pulled the blankets back over his head and he was asleep again in a matter of minutes.

"That's disgusting," I mumbled, green with envy.

Eventually the storm faded away completely and I slipped under the covers next to Remy. He smelled like aftershave and a hint of sweat and swamp. At least he's clean, I thought as I closed my eyes.

The LeBeau mansion was rarely quiet. There was always some part of Remy's family hanging around, but it was still lonely for a newbie like me. Everyone had known everyone else for forever and while everyone was nice enough there was something that didn't seem quite right.

But I thought that maybe it was just me and I was simply homesick, but it wasn't until I met Aria.

Aria was my cousin-in-law having married Remy's cousin Etienne. Like us they were way too young to forced into marriage. But unlike Remy and me, they seemed more than happy with the arrangement.

"Are you Anna-Marie?" she asked.

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Um, yes."

"I'm Aria." She introduced herself, seating herself. "I figured you were my best bet of meeting someone sane in this place."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She leaned back in her chair crossing her arms across her chest. "Like you haven't noticed, they suddenly stop talking when you walk into room. Last night, I woke up and Et wasn't in our room. I looked for him and I couldn't find him."

I started. "Remy was gone last night."

Aria raised a black brow at me. "Remy too?"

I nodded.

"Told ya, something weird was going on."


	4. The Prince's Gambit

Chapter Four

The Prince's Gambit

My legs were beginning to complain from being held in one position for too long. I shifted my weight slightly. I sat perched on the roof of the mansion, just relaxing in the moonlight.

I wasn't worried about Anna-Marie; I learned that the _fille_ would sleep through anything except the boom of thunder.

The strains of piano floated up in tonight from Etienne's set of rooms that he shared with Aria who must be the one playing. The music slowed and stopped and was replaced by voices.

"Y' wan' somet'in'?" Aria asked, mocking a Cajun accent.

"Jus' de pleasure of y're company," Etienne countered.

There was a squeal of delight. "Etienne Merceax! How did you get these?"

I sighed. Here I was hiding on the roof avoiding my wife. Etienne had an arrange marriage, just like me, just like Henri, just like everyone else in the world. Most seemed happy with their match, but I just avoided mine.

When we were thrown together, we wereawkward and uncomfortable. I sighed and slithered off the roof. Anna Marie was asleep as was the par usual. I sighed undressed quickly and slipped into bed next to her. She rolled over a beam of moonlight falling across her face, highlighting her features.

She looked . . .no, not peaceful even at rest there was cat like feral and litheness about her that suggested that any moment she could spring into action. Relaxed, maybe. But mostly young. She was only fourteen I remembered, three years my junior although I would never guess it for all her maturity.

She rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep, which broke my trance. I reached over and closed the curtains.

The next morning I went to hunt down Etienne. I found my fair-haired cousin the next day in the gym. He looked up at me from the bench press. "D'y wan' somet'ing?" He asked, wracking the weight and sitting up.

"How do you do it?" I asked him.

"D'what?" He asked.

"Be married."

Etienne looked at me and then laughed. "Impossible! De Remy LeBeau can't charm a _fille_!"

"And it's da one dat matters most," I scowled.

Etienne, having finally stopped laughing at my expense, picked up his towel and wrapped it around his neck. "De problem, Remy, is dat y'two don' spend anytime with each other."

"But,"

"_Non_," Etienne shook his head, cutting me off. "I know it's awkward. Y're sitting dere t'inking, dis is da woman that I'm gonna be spending the rest of m'life wit' and dere's nothing y'can do 'bout it." Etienne shrugged. "So, don' t'ink 'bout it like dat."

I blinked. "What?" He had said it so matter of factly, like it was the simplest thing in the world. But it was impossible. "How?"

"Jus' pretend, she's just some random _fille _dat you wan' t'charm." Etienne shrugged and then a smirk spread slowly across his lips. "Y're de master after all."

I picked up a towel and smacked him with it a few times. "Hey!" He objected, grabbing the towel and trying to pull it out of my hands. "Dis da t'anks I get?"

"Suggestions?" I asked.

"Got an extra pair of tickets t' go see Phantom of the Opera. Made Aria happy enough." Etienne shrugged.

"I heard." Then I paused for a moment. "What de y'wan' f'r dem?"

"Dat's de question, now isn't it?" Etienne gave me a look so sweet and innocent that it was evil.

"Dis is either gonna be real painful or embarrassing," I sighed.

"Dat is it, cousin, dat it is." Etienne put an arm around me. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"Anna Marie?" I asked, quietly opening the door to our room. She leapt to her feet, snatching her towel up with her face aflame.

"Evah heard of knocking?" She asked tucking the towel around her body and glaring.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, closing my eyes. This was going well. Like a good, chastised husband, I turned around and let Anna Marie pull on a robe.

"All right, ya can turn around now." I did, but couldn't look her in the eye.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the envelope. "I was wonderin' if y'd like t'go t'show wit' me?" I asked as I held out the envelope to her.

She looked at it. "Ah'd loved to." She said.

I looked at her.

"As long as ya promise ya'll learn to knock," Anna Marie told me before sashaying into the bathroom and firmly locking the door behind her.


	5. Phantom

Chapter Five

Aria smoothed down the white silk of her dress, swirling around in front of the full-length mirror. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Perfect," I told her. The white of her dress was a slashing contrast to her warm olive skin and black hair. The single strap looped around her neck and a long slit up the side of the skirt revealed a strip of leg.

She smiled at me. "Thank you. You look good too. Dramatic."

I looked down at the dress. It was black and strapless with a full tulle skirt that fell to the middle of my calf. Aria had managed to highlight my eyes with smoky eyeliner because she claimed my eyes were my best facial feature. It gave me a darkly dramatic and mysterious look. "It's your dress," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but it looks better on you," Aria responded with a smile. "You should go goth. It suits you."

"Thank ya, Ah think."

Aria smiled. "No problem," she picked up her shoes, a pair of gold sling back stiletto heels. She got back to her feet and winced. "Oh boy, I have a bad feeling in the small of my back."

"Why don't you wear another pair of shoes?" I asked.

"This is my only decent pair of shoes I have, can't wear Converse with this dress. Well, I guess I could."

I laughed at the thought of Converse along with the dress that must have cost at least three hundred dollars. I pulled on a pair of long elbow length gloves. I loved to wear gloves when I was dressing up. They made me feel elegant and graceful but constricting at the same time. I looked at my gloved hand and pulled on my own shoes—simple black ballet flats.

"I'm green with envy," Aria told me looking at my feet. "Oh well, we'll be sitting down in the theater, right?"

"Are y'two ready?" Remy called through the closed door.

"We'll meet in at the stair case in a minute," Aria yelled back. I heard what sounded like a sigh and repressed a giggle. Aria stepped out of her shoes and massaged her feet for a moment. "A'ight," she sighed as she reinserted her feet. "Let's go."

I grabbed my purse and followed her out of the room. Both boys, impeccably groomed and dressed in tuxes, were leaning against the wall, looking like they'd settled in for a long wait.

Etienne looked up a grin spreading across his face. "Ma Belle," he greeted sliding in front of Aria and whipping out a red rose for her. She smiled and took it, brushing a quick kiss across his cheek and linking arms with him.

Remy appeared at my elbow, offering his elbow to me and I gently placed my fingers on it. "Y'look stunning," he told me.

"Thank ya." I never knew how to deal with compliments, never would. We walked out into the humid New Orleans night. I could feel my hair wanting to frizz, but whatever Aria had given me to use in my hair was a miracle product.

After a long, forty-five minute drive I found myself in downtown New Orleans. I had never been to a city this big. And I was gawking about like an idiot, Remy noticed this and laughed. "We really need to get you out of de mansion more, _chere._"

"Ah've never been in a city this big before," I responded as we walked to the theater.

"Dis is nothin', chere," he told me with a slightly laugh, "take down next Mardi Gras, den ya'll see somethin'!"

"What other woman's breasts?" I asked

Remy looked at me, red and black eyes, surprised. "What?" I asked. "Am Ah not supposed ta know that word or somethin'?"

Remy laughed. "No, chere, not at all."

We stepped inside the crowded lobby. We were early and they weren't seating yet, so I stood and gaped around the opulent lobby. There was a red carpet rolled out right underneath my feet. That was so lush and thick my feet sank in it. Baskets of flowers were placed underneath key lights. Alternating with a few busts of founders of the theater.

I gently broke away from Remy and floated over the only woman bust and began reading the plaque.

"Well, what's a _trés belle fille _like y' doin' here all by yourself?" A voice asked.

Startled, I whipped around. "_Bonsoir_, _mademoiselle,_" He took my hand and raised it to his lips. Suddenly, I was more thankful for my gloves than ever before, but even with them I yearned to go scrub my hand with plenty of antibacterial soap.

"Actually," I began to correct him but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Julian Ripper," Remy drawled appearing out of nowhere. "I see y'met m'wife—Anna Marie."

Julian swept his gaze from me to Remy and snorted. "Shame f'r her." He bowed with a flourish. "Remy, _madame_." He said the last with particular emphasis.

"Who was he?" I asked, pressing close to Remy. I didn't like him.

"An ," he replied flippantly, taking my hand and toting me around. "Let's go."

There was something wrong, something he wasn't telling me. But I didn't protest and simply allowed myself to be dragged out of the lobby and up the mezzanine. I sat down next to him.

And Remy and I talked. I mean actually had totally normal dialogue. I was almost disappointed when the lights began to dim for about four seconds. The moment the opening score burst into life from the orchestra pit. I was captivated.

I had never seen a play like this before. Caldecott County was never going to be a cultural icon. I spent every second of it on the edge of my seat., trying to bite my fingernails.

I sat for a few minutes after the lights came back on, letting my eyes re-adjust to the lights and marvel at it.

"Come on; I need a program." Aria said, grabbing my hand.

Etienne rose and stretched. "'Ow 'bout we go run out t'get d'car? He suggested. "I don' wanna stan' in line f'r t'ree hours. We'll bring it aroun'."

Aria dragged me down stair and got her program and then we started outside. "They should be here already," I frowned..

"They probably got, or," Aria observed thrusting a hand out to indicate the traffic, "they're stuck in this mess."

"Let's start walking, maybe we can meet them half way or something." I recommended.

The two of started down the sidewalk and Aria stopped. "Hold up, I can't walk another step in these shoes." She stepped out of them and picked them up. "Ugh. How do other woman do this?"

"Ah don' know. Must be," I started but was cut off by, a heavy force pushing into me. I fell hard on my knees, a small shriek escaping my lips. "Stay down or y'r'_copine _dere gets it," a voice hissed in my ear.

I swallowed, and remained very, very still. I looked up through my hair and looked at Aria. She stood straight. But then she relaxed, eyelids fluttering and her body going limp.

"_Merde_!" The shadowy figure swore and lunged for her. _Crack! _ Aria whipped her stilettos out and snapped him across the back of his head. He fell. "Run, Aria!" I screamed, before something cold prickled against my neck. I watched Aria''s stocking feet fly over the sidewalk, closely followed by another set of feet. I had a bad feeling about this.


	6. To have and to hold

I'm glad that chapter made as much sense as it did there was suppose to be a chapter in between the last one and that one. But I'm impatient and decided to skip the romance for action.

Sorry, but typing out Anna-Marie constantly is a pain. And I _hate _calling Rogue that. Which is why I had the absolute ingenious idea to type the story in first person.

But there's something else I want to clear up. I meant what I put in the summary section literally. And number two. This is book one of two, possibly three thought I doubt it.

Chapter Six

I looked up with a start as something, literally ran into the side of the car. "What the?" Etienne said, before a fist hammered itself against the windowpane.

"Open up!" Aria screamed. She looked like hell. Her hair was a mess and her dress was torn and dirtied. And blood was trickling down from her knee. As soon as the rumble of the tumblers switching position was over, she leapt into the car, slamming the door behind her. Her chest heaved from exertion. She tilted her head against the back of the car seat trying to take in air. "GO!" She screamed.

I obeyed. Driving like crazy for a few moments until I slowed and pulled over to the side of the road. I turned to face Aria in the back seat. She was still breathing quickly but I don't think driving at one hundred miles per hour is ever a good way to help someone catch her breath.

"Where's Anna-Marie?" I asked.

"Where are your shoes?" Etienne asked. I glared at him. "What?"

"Anna . . ." she trailed off. "Two guys . . . grabbed us . . .don't know 'bout her."

Etienne and I exchanged looks. Etienne and I swore in unison, the ringing of my cell phone adding melody to it. I pulled it out of my coat pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Listen, LeBeau," the unfortunately familiar voice of Julien Ripper floated out over the other end. "All of us at de assassin's guild is quite hurt dat we weren' invited t' da wedding."

"We were hopin' t'avoid an incident."

"Or jus' keep y'r wife out of it," Julien taunted then his voice darkened with threat. "She's still alive, LeBeau, but not for long. We assassins got some t'ings dat we wan' de t'ieves t' d' f'r us. If you don', den y' don' got a wife n'more."

With that he cut the connection and I was holding a dead line. I flicked the phone off and sat back in the seat.

Aria popped her head in between the seats. "So," she started lightly. "There something you want to tell me, Et, Remy?" She grabbed our ears with her thumb and forefinger and yanked his head closer to hers. "Hmmm, boys?" She looked at us expectantly.

"Aria, let go of my ear."

"Not until I get some answers," She replied, knocking our heads together. "So, if you ever want to be able to use 'my ears' in a sentence ever again, you'll start. Now." I looked to Etienne; she was after all his wife.

"Chere," Etienne started and then sighed.

Aria let go of our ears. A good thing too, since I was fairly certain my left ear was longer than my right by then. "I'm no stranger to organized crime, so spit it out!"

"What?" Etienne exclaimed, twisting around to face his bride.

Aria patted him on the head. "Mob's not dead, yet, hon. And I'm not angry, just wish some had told me sooner. So I would _know when my life is in danger_."

"Sorry?" Etienne tried. Aria rolled her eyes and shook her head, falling against the seat.

Silence stretched as we all sat there. And then Aria leaned up against the seat again and asked the question on everyone's mind. "So, now what?"

I pushed the door open to the library. Jean-Luc glanced up from his desk. "Remy? What's da matta?" He asked, concern wrinkling his forehead. He took a sweeping look at us, and I could practically see him make the decision not to comment. Not yet at any rate.

"De Rippers kidnapped Anna-Marie." I blurted without preamble. "Dey wan' us t'help in exchange for her."

Jean-Luc collapsed further into chair as if he had let go every single muscle to sit limply. "Dey just don' quit," he grumbled, as he stared up at the vaulted ceiling. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Betta aler' de other t'ieves." He pushed himself up. "Dis won' go well." For the first time I could remember, my father looked old and harried. I took a step back out of his way.

I sat next to my father and sat there, silently. The arguments had raged on over what to do about Anna Marie. I was getting rather sick of hearing them talk over _my wife _like she was some kind of knick-knack with some value but not enough to actually matter in the long run.

I was tired and short of patience, so when someone short out called Anna Marie expandable, I leapt to my feet. "Dis is a _person _, my wife, may I add." Eyes turned to me and I got to my feet and stormed out of the room.

I stalked to our room. It was my fault, I should have gone after her then. I shouldn't have taken the tickets. So many should have's, shouldn't's, but it was all too late. Rubbing my temples, I kicked a pile of my dirty clothes out of my way and fell into a chair.

I was too full of raw anger and energy to sit still too long. I pushed all the books from their shelves and slammed my fist into the wall. I undressed for a shower hoping it would calm me down.

I lingered over my shower, letting the cold water trail down my body, pretending they were fingers rather than water. It didn't make me feel any better.

I turned off the water and toweled off quickly, grabbing my pajamas, a pair of boxers.

I reached for my toothbrush, but took Anna Marie's instead. I looked at it. It was green, just like her eyes. I stared at it for a long moment, before I let it drop back into the cup with a _thunk. _

I didn't brush my teeth, instead going straight to bed. As I lay there, I felt an overwhelming emptiness surrounding me. The bed was too big with out Anna Marie. For a long while, I tossed and turned, laying this way and that, trying to get comfortable, but nothing worked.

So very long time I lay there, staring up at the ceiling before dropping off into sleep. Sleep was no better than wakefulness. It haunted me.

_**Do you, Remy LeBeau, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife . . . **_

_She ran. Feet slapped against the ground, making light whisking noises that were nearly drowned out by the heavy pounding of boots that were closely following her. _

_**To have** **and to hold . . .**_

_She was running out of breath. Heat seared at her lungs. The muscle in her calves burned from exertion._

_**In sickness and in health . . .**_

_The sounds of heavier feet, in more substantial shoes had faded and she paused to gather her wits and sense of direction. _

_For richer or poorer_

_She bent nearly doubled over, when a heavy hand descended on her waist pulling her back into shadows. _

_**For as long as you both shall live. **_

I woke in drenched in a cold sweat. That was it. I knew now that I had to find Anna-Marie


	7. Prisoner

Sorry this took so long, but writer's block and a report on lichens for biology. Stupid composite, symbiotic organisms.

Uh hem, since I noticed this coming up in reviews again in Chapter Six _when will be the X-men show up_?

I'll give you a hint.

Read the summary. Now, no more.

Chapter Seven

My eyes fluttered opened and I moaned. My mouth was cotton dry and a throbbing bump the size of my hand on my forehead. I cringed and pushed myself off my stomach. Gently I touched my forehead and flinched at the pain that shot through my skull.

I began inspecting myself. My thumb was scraped, my head was sore, but if those were my worst injuries I was perfectly capable of surviving.

I hoped.

I sat up and looked around the room. It was a large room, with dark wood paneling and a deep burgundy carpet. And it would have been nice, if there weren't bars over the window. Although I already knew the answer, I tried the door anyway.

Locked.

My dress was torn and shredded and otherwise a general mess. The top was torn down almost leaving me indecently covered. I pulled my top up further and crossed over to the window.

A willow covered in Old man's beard was planted close to the window and obscured most of my view, but through the foliage I was able to make out water and more trees.

I turned away from the window. Why was I here? Where was 'here' anyway?

Too full of nervous energy, to sit still I started to pace like a caged animal, which I basically was.

"So, what'd we have 'ere?"

I turned and found Julian leaning against the doorframe. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Anna Marie, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Why am Ah here?" I demanded.

"Because, _ma petite, _you are very valuable to me and to my dear _copain _Remy." He smiled in a way that was in no way reassuring.

I glared at him. "So, Ah'm a prisoner."

"If y'wan' t' look at it like dat. I prefer t'look at it as a forced guest." Julian held his hands out.

"What's mah ransom?" I asked.

"Dat's not for y' t' worry, y'r pretty little head 'bout dat," He shook wagged his finger at me like I was bad dog. He was enjoying this. "Don' worry, 'm sure Remy will pay de debt f'r y'." He took a step toward the door. "He likes you."

The door clicked shut behind him followed shortly by the fall of tumblers into place


	8. Infiltration

I'd like to apologize for the long wait. But my computer ate my hard drive and disk and I wouldn't touch the possessed thing and a hundred things happened at the same time. Good news is that I have the whole story written out so updates should be pretty regular.

Infiltration

The water lapped gently at the sides of the boat as Etienne rowed us to the Ripper's mansion. I sat watching the banks roll steadily by us. Other than the steady splash of the oars and other sounds of the bayou in the evening, we traveled in silence.

Etienne was pondering the gravity of the situation. If we were caught, the guild wouldn't do anything about it. Not that that would really be an option, as the Rippers would probably slay on the spot. If we were lucky, our families would get our bodies back.

"Remy," Etienne started. "Are y' breathin'? Dere are roses dat a less red den y'r face."

I turned to look at him and sighed. "Dey jus make me so angry sometimes. All dey ever do is talk. Dey're not gonna let us deliver de ransom and dey'd never let us do dis, if dey knew what we was doin'."

Etienne pulled at the rows a few more times. "Dey're old and t' stuck in deir ways." He sighed. "T'ings'll be dif'rent when y're running da place, huh?" He teased.

I scowled at him, but before I could think of a suitable reply Etienne stopped. "I t'ink dis is y'r stop, _homme._"

I stopped and looked at the floating platform, bobbing up and down a little in the water. "Y' don' have t' wait," I told him.

"What kin' o' cousin would I be if I didn't?" Etienne asked, waving a hand. "'Side, y're gonna need a get-away boat, aren' y'?" He grinned and I felt a smirk quirk at my own lips.

"T'anks," I told him and I stepped out of the boat and onto the dock. It rocked slightly but I kept my balance and reached into my pocket and took out my bo staff and touching my ace in the hole—a deck of cards. I didn't want to have to use them. They were noisy and stealth was what needed here.

Getting in would be easy making sure that no one saw me, and finding Anna Marie would be harder.

Suddenly, I felt myself slammed up against the wall, reflexively I put out my arms to stop myself. A cold knife hovered close to my throat.

"I knew y'd come," Julian grinned wickedly. "Y' always did like playin' knight in shining armor a little t'much f'r y'r own good. An' now I got y' right where I wan' y'."

I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling the warmth in my fingers that signaled the transfer of power to the wall. It began glowing a little at first then brighter.

"What y'doin' LeBeau?" Julian demanded staring at the wall. I could feel his whole body tense warily.

I grinned. "If y'slit m'throat, dis whole wall'll blow up and dere's enough energy in the wall t'blow up mos' of de house and de people in it."

"How're y' doin' dat, LeBeau? Y'some kind of _diable _or somet'ing?" Julian tried to keep his voice light, but I could sense the fear behind it.

"Julian, don' t'ink I won'. Just t'ink 'bout it: Y'r whole family gone in one big boom, and dozens o' CSI's and coroners swarmin' all ova de plantation. Y'got some pretty strange stuff in y'basement don' y? Wondaa what dat'll be like? Hmm. . ."

Julian removed the knife from my throat, slowly. I whirled and knocked the knife from his hand and sent Julian flying. I bent over the knife and grabbed Julian by the shirt. "Now, y'should take me t'Anna Marie."

With metal pricking at his throat and a threat of a large explosion to hurry him along, Julian led me through the mansion and to the upper room. "Dis is it," Julian motioned to the door.

"I can't very well pick de lock and hold y'up at de same time," I quipped. "Open de door."

Julian dug out the key from his pocket and reached for the door, but the moment his fingers landed on the doorknob. It fell off. Impatient, but already knowing what I would fine, I wrenched the door open and found the room totally empty.

I


	9. The Escape

Chapter the next

I looked down at the bowl of stew. "Y'got half an hour to eat it and den I'll be back." The blond that I had mentally dubbed Mulleta told me..

"Joy," I responded, looking at the two utensils that were stick out of the brown sludge. One was a fork and the other was a spoon. I didn't question the logic if it. I had found that the Rippers were sorely lacking in that area.

I lifted the spoon to my lips and licked the gravy off of it, setting it on the desk. The gravy was gloppy and the meat was mostly gristle, but I had eaten worse in my day..

I ate hurriedly. My room didn't have a clock and I didn't have a watch, so I was relying on my sense of time, which was rarely accurate and since the Rippers seemed also to be under the impression that lunch was nicety I hadn't had anything to eat since eight in the morning.

As I sat, contemplating my empty bowl and silverware, an idea began forming in my mind. I wiped the last of the gravy off of the spoon and slipped it under my pillow and then I sat staring at the wood grain, hoping that someone other than Mulleta would come take the dish.

Lucky for me, the door to my room was opened and silently someone took away that had been resting at my elbow away.

I didn't even bother to look up and just continued to stare at the wood grain. Even I closed my eyes; I could still see that wood grain. I was beginning to detest it.

Once upon a time, I had made friends with a rather shady character and they had showed me how to make and a lock pick. I had never had time to try it, but it was better than sitting there and staring at the damn wood grain.

I slipped my hand under the pillow and pulled out the spoon. I began rubbing the bottom of the handle where it met the bowl of the spoon with two of fingers. I rubbed until my fingers started to burn, touching it with my pinky showed that the metal was warm. I switched to my left hand and kept rubbing until the metal was soft and then I bent the spoon.

I let my fingers rest and started the process all over again towards the top of the handle this time.

My fingers were red and in some places raw, but I had a pick and a possible way out. I crouched near the door, pressing my ear to it. As soon as it seemed peaceful in the hallway I slid the end of the handle into the space between the door and it's frame, grasping the spoon end I slid it down until it was close to the stop. I closed one eye and worked against the lock. Slowly pushing against the tumbler, I reached up for the door handle and twisted and the door swung open.

"Yes!" I breathed, closing the door behind me and taking the spoon pick with me. "Out."

Well sort of.

If things went as they had the day before, no one would check on me until the next day only to be met with an empty room, so really all I had to do was keep out of sight and somehow get a boat or escape someway.

Standing in the middle of the hallway was not a smart idea. I heard voices and quickly looked around and found what I hoped was a closet and opened the door and slipped inside. A linen closet that hadn't been used in awhile, if the dust was anything to go by.

I held my breath as the footsteps grew louder until I could see the feet tramping along from the slit under the door. Then they faded just as suddenly they had come and I let my breath out in a whoosh.

All right. So now what I suppose to do? I was in a closet and was as much a prisoner as I had been moments ago and it would be worse once they found out I was missing and they went to search every nook and cranny.

But I wasn't one to give up so easily on something I wanted.

So what to do, what to do?

I began slowly getting to my feet and knocked my head against the lowest board. It sprang up thudding against the board above it, knocking that one slightly askew. I grabbed the board before it hit the ground and stood in utter terror, waiting for at least ten Rippers to descend on my hiding place.

But after a few heart wrenching moments and nothing happened, I relaxed and began to breath again. As I took in my second deep, calming breath, my nose caught something different. Fresh air? But where could fresh air be coming from? Wherever it was, it might be a way out.

I took a step back farther into the deep closet and my foot struck the floor. I blinked and brought my heel back down again. Hollow that section of the floor was hollow and from the very back of the closet was where the air was coming from. I fell on hands and knees and with much pushing and shoving managed to push the door open wide enough for me to drop down onto the stairs below.

I had no idea where it might go, but something was better than nothing right?

As I stood there contemplating the darkness, I heard what sounded like a familiar voice. I froze straining my ears for another word.

"Where is she, Ripper? Because, _homme_, I swear if y're tryin' t'be funny? Where is she really?"

"I don' know, LeBeau! Put me down!"

"I t'ink not." Something slammed up against the closet door, surprising me so much that I fell down the newly revealed staircase. My head bumped against a stair. "What was dat?" Julien demanded.

"Ripper, M' not finished wi't y' yet!" Remy said. I pushed myself up on my knees and started down the stairs, away from Julien hopefully.1


	10. Rebel

Chapter ten

Julian broke away from my grip and hurried toward the closet. "If dat's another o' y'r family, LeBeau, I swear."

"It's n't polite t'swear!" I called, chasing him into the closet and down the stairs. The stairs were narrow and steep and threw me for a loop for a moment as I nearly fell down two stairs. I slung a hand out to catch myself, before adjusting to the stairs and hurrying down. At the bottom of the stairs, I found myself alone in the passage. No Julian, no anybody.

I scanned the room and realized with a heart wrench where I was. The hidden parts of the assassin's guild. This place would be crawling with assassins and no doubt, the moment Julian found them I would have a small herd of them on my heels. I should get out of here, but where was Anna Marie. I hadn't risked all to hasten to her rescue to _not_ find her. The guild _might_ forgive me if I returned with the hostage.

Suddenly, something touched my elbow. I whirled around, body tensing to come face to face with Anna Marie. Her green eyes were wide and she flinched away. "It's meh!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. "Y' little rogue," I told her, reaching out and grabbing her around her waist and pulling her closer to me. She was stiff against me for a moment but after a moment she loosened up and slid her arms around me.

"Y' had me worried," I admitted into her auburn curls. "But y'c'n take care o' y'rself."

Anna Marie laughed a little and then shoved me away. "We should get outta here."

"Y'r right," I said, taking her hand.

"So, uh, how _do_ we get outta here?"

"Good question." I gazed around the hallway. It branched off into three directions: up the stairs, down the hallway Julien had gone, and the small hallway that Anna Marie had tucked herself into. It looked more like it had been used for a storage area than anything else.

"Dis way," I said, taking her hand and pulling her after me. It was tight squeeze through the boxes and junk that the Rippers had piled on the sides of the hallway.

"Not very neat, are they?" Anna Marie drawled sarcastically as we paused so I could untangle a length of rope that had snake its way around my boot.

"Can't say dat y'r wrong," I grunted, finally tugging the rope off and throwing it away. Anna Marie hopped off the stack of boxes she had been sitting on, slithering to the floor, started off again.

"How are we getting' out of here?" She asked.

"Dat remains t'be seen," I responded. "Hopefully, Etienne will still be waitin' f'r us." I didn't add the rest _if dey haven't foun' 'im yet. _

"Oh," was all I got from my wife.

We continued on in silence for a few minutes. "Remy, we got a problem," Anna said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a dead end."

I came up beside Anna Marie and saw that she was indeed correct. There was no way out. I closed my mind and began carefully go over the Ripper mansion in my mind. By all accounts on the other side of the wall, should be the wine cellar and clear exit. But there was no way out.

For anyone who wasn't Remy LeBeau.

I paused wasting precious moments that we didn't have, but it might save us a little trouble. "Dere's dis t'ing dat I c'n do," I began slowly, picking my words carefully. "It's a little strange an' dangerous, but it's de only chance we have t'get outta here. Y'understand."

Anna Marie's large green eyes studied me for a moment. "Just do it, Remy, Ah want outta here."

"Get behind me. Don' wan' y' t'get hurt." I advised, reaching into my pocket and withdrawing a deck of card.

I pulled a card out and concentrated feeling the card warming and glowing in my hand and threw it at the door. It exploded on impact leaving a gaping hole in the wall. "C'mon," I urged, grabbing a stunned Anna Marie by the wrist and dragging her through the hole.

My mental map had been correct. We were in the wine cellar . . . and standing ankle deep in wine.

Pity, just from the smell I could tell it was expensive.

"How did ya do that?" Anna Marie finally managed.

"I don' know exactly," I admitted. "I jus' can. Now hurry."

Keeping close on my heels, (for someone so small and skinny Anna Marie was fast) I lead her up the stairs. The flight of stairs led us to the kitchen and more importantly to a quick exit through the kitchen door.

We burst into open, humid air that I had never been so happy in my life to breathe.

"Remy!" A voice hissed.

My hand delved into my pocket, reaching for a card, but the voice quickly revealed itself to be Etienne. "Jus' me. Calm down."

"What're y'doin' here?"

"Y' didn' leave m'much choice in dat matter. C'mon dere's a boat we can use. Hurry up!"

We raced to the water edge. Etienne was the first in and I helped Anna Marie and just as the boat's motor roared into life I leapt in.

Etienne steered expertly and for a few moments I sat happy to catch my breath and luxuriate in victory and adrenaline. Anna Marie's hand was still clenched in my own and neither of us seemed to have any intent of letting the other go.

I swallowed and squeezed Anna Marie's hand. "Dat was a close one."

"Ah'll say."

"'ow'd y'manage it?" Etienne asked.

"Good question. I wan' t'know how y'managed t'get out of y'r room," I asked looking at Anna Marie.

"Ah used mah spoon tah push the tumblers back in the lock." Anna Marie explained and then shrugged.

"Y'got y'rself a rebel,. Nice goin', Remy."

"Yeah, quite the little rogue," I said affectionately looping my arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "Glad I got 'er though."


End file.
